


CloningPowers Industries

by CombiningPowers



Series: CloningPowers Industries [1]
Category: CombiningPowers, Original Work
Genre: Beefy Bodies, Bulges, Clones, Comedy, Foreplay, Hairy, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Oiled Pecs, Original work - Freeform, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, Selfcest, Series, armpits, cloning, daddy - Freeform, jockstrap, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Receiving a seemingly random invite to the mysterious CloningPowers Industries, you are shuffled away from your daily life to rest and relax at the obscure resort, both nervous and confused as the events unfold. Why were you chosen? Why are you seemingly the only outside visitor? Did you just fall for a serial killer's trap? All these meddling questions evaporate when you're finally treated to the main appeal of CPI, clones of your favourite celebrities who will do ANYTHING for your 5-star rating. It's a good thing you came prepared with various kinks and implements, though CPI will provide whatever your cock desires.
Relationships: Chris Pratt/Chris Pratt
Series: CloningPowers Industries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	CloningPowers Industries

“Greetings, you must be our extra special VIP, welcome … to CloningPowers Industries,” beamed the tailored host with a confident yet friendly warmness, recreating the monologue from the Jurassic Park franchise, reaching out to shake your clammy hand. “Sorry, couldn’t resist having a John Hammond moment, I hope the limo was comfortable enough for you during the lengthy ride,” continued the blonde figure as he nodded to said driver and permitted them to go about their business. 

You felt both dumbstruck and confused as you rolled with the punches, smiling and laughing nervously as you held onto your small suitcase which rested against the back of your calve. You’d only clambered out of a tinted limo and already you were being doted on like a celebrity on the red-carpet, unsure if that was good or bad. “I’m sorry, but um, what is all this? I mean the email was sorta helpful but like, where are we? This isn’t a … kidnapping is it? Cos that would be, well, bad,” you stammered as years of education of the English language evaporated from your brain, a million questions racking your frazzled mind.

The host laughed heartily as he finally released your hand from his own, straightening his tie and smiling brilliantly with his flawless teeth. In all fairness, he was an exceptionally attractive host, the expensive suit perfectly sculpted for his muscular frame; his shining blue eyes captivating your attention. Your flaccid organ was certainly enjoying itself as you scanned him from head to toe with care to not accidentally stare, your perverted side wondering if there were a few other roles he would be willing to perform in the name of being an excellent host.

“That’s fair, I told Steve that we should probably be more open but the higher-ups have a flair for the dramatics. I’ll start from the beginning so you don’t fret that we brought you here to harvest your liver,” explained the man in a semi-formal tone, his casual lingo making you feel less nervous by the minute, though that could also be your mild attraction to his handsome features. “This is CloningPowers Industries, a one of a kind holiday resort where we provide a little more than just hot-tubs and shopping spree’s, though of course, we offer those too,” began the host as he clapped his hands together, the large, polished entryway behind him sporting the signature title.

“You were specially chosen to essentially test out and live in the facility before we officially open for the public, free of charge of course, so don’t worry about dabbling in whatever catches your attention. The only thing we ask is that you enjoy yourself and … also answer a 1200 question itinerary review once your stay is completed at the end of the month,” continued the blonde figure as he cocked his head to the side, allowing you to ask whatever questions you had. 

“Specially chosen? Review? I’ll be honest, I’m not really a Yelp kind of guy, so why was I chosen? Also, where are we? This place looks like its in the middle of nowhere,” you asked as you noticed the vast plains of nothingness reflected in the huge glass doors, turning around to find yourself in a literal desert of sorts; the massive concrete facility rising out of the bare sand like a modern pyramid. “I’ll be honest and upfront, we chose you cos of your … sexual proclivities since we have access to your internet history. Though technically every company does if you ever signed up to Facebook so yea,” smiled the man as your face went cold with fear, your heart thumping in your chest.

“And yea, you’re right, the facility was built on the outskirts of LA just to make it a true ‘home away from home’ experience. No one knows how to find us yet since we haven’t added our location to google maps, hence the private limo to get you here,” finished the blonde hottie as he held his hands behind his back like a butler, waiting for more questions. Your body was still cold as the colour drained from your face, hoping this wasn’t some extravagant ploy to put you into cuffs, imagining a bunch of cops swarming from the building to arrest you, not that you were guilt of anything … hopefully.

“Could you um, I mean, um … sexual … proclivities? I’m not a … you know, I stay away from all those bad sites. I just like celebrity fan-fiction stories and … photoshopped images,” you meekly defended as you hunched over on the spot, wanting to make yourself as small as possible. “Yes, and that’s why you were chosen. Your knowledge and passion for male celebrity culture is why you’re here,” reassured the host as he reached down to the radio hanging by his belt, pressing a few buttons with a loud pinging sound and general static.

Before the next set of question spat from your mouth, the large, tinted doors behind the host opened and two beefy men walked out, wearing nothing but a pair of tight jockstraps, which your eyes immediately glued onto. Looking up out of politeness, another wave of shock smacked you across the face, your jaw dropping out of awe and confusion all at once, stunned and paralysed on the spot. “We know you have a thing for Chris so who else to make a first impression. Hey guys, looking good? Is that a little bit of massage oil on your tits? Slut,” said the blonde man to you before conversing with the two shirtless and mostly undressed studs, treating them like normal even though there were two Chris Pratt doppelgangers standing all sexy before you..

Rubbing your eyes, you couldn’t believe as the two eerily ‘accurate’ posers stood before you in all their hulking, manly, beefy glory, standing to either side of the tailored figure and making sure not to stain his suit with their oily tincture. “They look so real? Sorry, you look so real, please don’t annihilate the human race? Robots? Are we that far in the future? You have celebrity robots inside there? Naked? Jockstraps?” you stammered like a crazy person as your 10th revelation of the day slapped you on the side of the head, eyes darting all over in an attempt to make sense of it all.

“Do we look like robots to you baby?” purred one of the ‘men’ in Chris Pratt’s unmistakable voice, nailing the tone, inflection and cheek which the sexy actor was recognisable for from his many voice roles. “Can a robot do this?” interjected the other ‘man’ as he walked over to you and held your chin in his hands delicately, before leaning in and kissing you deeply, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth. It happened so fast that in the blink of a moment you were passionately kissing the newly revealed figure, the taste of his saliva and tongue filling your inner-libido like a thermometer.

Breaking off the kiss after 20 seconds or so, the ‘man’ looked deep into your eyes and winked, his hot breath pouring over your face, confident and sexy all wrapped in one neat bowl. You always dreamed of meeting the real Chris Pratt at a comic-con or convention, and this definitely felt like the real thing, but it couldn’t be. Were you dreaming? Drugged out of your mind? If anything, another dose certainly wouldn’t be turned down, the smell of what must’ve been Pratt’s scent lingering from his hairy armpits, his sizeable oily pecs staining the front of your t-shirt.

“They’re not robots or androids or hunks wearing face masks, they’re flesh-and-blood clones of the real thing. So don’t worry about getting them wet, though please don’t test the blood thing either,” explained the voyeur host with a carnal smile as he adjusted himself by leaning on the opposite leg, seemingly erect from watching the explicit make-out session unfold right before him. The further away clone gave a thumbs up and flexed his beefy bicep, smiling exactly like the hundreds of photos you closely analysed everytime you masturbated.

It was all too much to handle and without any indication, you felt your legs give away as your eyes fluttered like coked-out butterflies, suddenly feeling strong arms catch you as ‘Chris’ quickly reacted to your overwhelming reaction. “Hey there, easy easy, you’re all right, I got you,” he hushed as he signalled for someone to get some help from inside, the host reaching down for his radio to get the doctor on the line. You smiled and chuckled ever so slightly as the sight of the man you worshipped doting over you marked-off another imaginary bucket-list, feeling sleepy and drained.

-

“Ow,” you groggily slurred to yourself as you rubbed your crusty wet eyes, seeing a magnitude of bright colours and abstract shapes as your fingers pressed small circles into your eyelids. Second by second your ‘system’ rebooted itself and you felt obstructive blankets covering your sweaty feet and ankles, looking down to find yourself neatly tucked into a queen-sized bed. Groaning as you turned your head to scan the room, you let out a startled yelp as two figures looked straight at you from your right, seated on the couch, watching your every move. “Told you it wouldn’t take him that long, you gotta have faith,” chuckled the unmistakable vocal-stylings of Chris Pratt as both bulky figures moved to your bedside.

“Am I dreaming?” you asked in a soft and gentle tone as you let out a jaw-stretching yawn, feeling immediately more awake as you blinked away the buildup of salty dew from your pupils. “You were in a fatal accident and we are your guardian angels, ready to take you to the-” began one of the alluring figures before his counterpart elbowed him in the pec, letting out a pained growl before laughing it off. “Stop that, last thing he needs is another fainting session. You’re fine, we took you to your designated room and had someone check in on you,” sweetly explained the other Chris as he apologised for his … brother? It was still a lot to take in, sun pouring through the nearby window signalling that you hadn’t lost too much time.

“What are you doing here? I mean, not to be rude, or anything,” you stammered as you leaned on your arms to sit-yourself up, resting your back against the comfortable leather board behind you, trying not to stare at their juicy pecs and full jockstrap pouches. “We wanted to make sure you had a warm welcoming. I mean, we sorta got off on the wrong foot,” stifled one Chris as he lifted up his arm to scratch the back of his head, revealing a bushy patch of sexy armpit hair which immediately grasped your wavering attention. “Oh, ok, what does that mean exactly?” you continued as your erection swelled beneath the sheets, only now realising you had been stripped out of your clothing, wondering if maybe the Chris ‘Twins’ had anything to do with that.

The two men looked at one another, their eyes half-closing as they abruptly began to reach out and touch with intimate hands, moaning lightly as they played with each other’s pecs, nipples and biceps. “Join whenever you’re ready,” whispered one of the sexy men to you before he began passionately making-out with his clone, rubbing and grinding their beefy bodies together before they fell onto the bed, their tongues exploring one another’s mouths. You were shocked, turned-on and already playing with yourself as the dream melded into reality, eager to see what the two naughty playthings had up their sleeve before you joined; pinching yourself just in the off-chance that you were overdosing on LSD.


End file.
